Sound-producing devices which utilize air or wind to generate the sound or to change the character of the sound are known in a variety of configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,266 discloses a sound-producing device with resonance chambers controlled by the movements of a rod for varying sound emitted from a whistling mouth. A spinner is utilized in U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,866 and a toy windmill and noise-maker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,481, the latter patent disclosing the use of arcuate drum-sticks which beat upon a metal drum. A pinwheel siren is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,936 in which a rotating member produces a siren sound by vibration of a diaphragm.
Substantially all of the aforedescribed systems are rather complex and, to the extent that a pinwheel is provided, may obstruct the appearance of the pinwheel and render the same less attractive as an eye-catching rotating toy. Furthermore, the sound-generating systems are not always reliable and effective at low wind forces.